


[Podfic] The Team That Strips Together Stays Together

by Chantress



Category: Leverage
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Humor, Multi, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Strip Games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:35:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29693040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chantress/pseuds/Chantress
Summary: The game is on and they’re playing for clothes. (or, how Eliot, Parker, and Hardison fill the time between cons).
Relationships: Alec Hardison/Parker/Eliot Spencer
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	[Podfic] The Team That Strips Together Stays Together

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lunatique](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunatique/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Team That Strips Together Stays Together](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2359214) by [lynne_monstr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lynne_monstr/pseuds/lynne_monstr). 



> Happy birthday, luna! <3

**Title:** The Team That Strips Together Stays Together  
 **Author:** lynne_monstr  
 **Reader:** Chantress  
 **Fandom:** Leverage  
 **Pairing:** Alec Hardison/Parker/Eliot Spencer  
 **Rating:** General Audiences  
 **Length and format:** 00:01:28, mp3  
 **Warnings:** none

**Download link:** [Here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/syufq4ku672twhl/The_Team_That_Strips_Together_Stays_Together.mp3/file)


End file.
